He Brings The Guitar
by Daiki Ito
Summary: Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda misterius yang membuatnya penasaran di perpustakaan tadi pagi. Awalnya ia ingin menyapa, tapi setelah orang itu melihat ke arahnya, tiba-tiba... "SASUKE, AWAS!" / Hal terakhir yang sempat dilihat Sasuke sebelum semua gelap adalah; gadis berkacamata di seberang itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.


**He Brings The Guitar**

—Daiki Ito

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Pangeran tampan yang mengenakan tuksedo hitam dengan senyum memesona, sebuah mobil _VW Beetle _keluaran terbaru, serta jalan-jalan gratis ke seluruh dunia—

Skenario itu nyaris saja sempurna ketika sebuah suara gedebrukan tiba-tiba merusak semuanya.

Haruno Sakura, gadis berkacamata dengan lensa tebal yang saat ini sedang asyik duduk melamun di salah satu bangku perpustakaan itu mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan dan menangkap siluet pemuda berambut raven berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sakura mempertajam penglihatannya, iris _emerald_-nya menatap intens sosok di depannya.

Laki-laki itu mengenakan setelan seragam sekolah seperti siswa Konoha High School lainnya. Tubuhnya jangkung, kulitnya putih, garis wajahnya tegas dengan sepasang manik hitam yang tajam. Sebetulnya tanpa diperhatikan baik-baikpun laki-laki itu sudah terlihat tampan dari kejauhan. Hanya saja, wajah lempeng-nya itu sedikit tidak menyenangkan di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini.

Omong-omong, ternyata laki-laki itu jugalah yang barusan membuat keributan. Beberapa buku di barisan rak paling atas berserakan di lantai setelah terdengar bunyi debam yang cukup keras. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi sekarang orang itu sedang berusaha membereskan semuanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"_Ohayou, _Haruno. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Suara lembut _Miss _Kurenai mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari sosok di hadapannya. Wanita cantik berusia sekitar awal tiga puluhan yang baru saja menyapanya itu adalah kepala perpustakaan di sini. Hampir setiap pagi sebelum kelas dimulai, Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke perpustakaan meskipun kadang-kadang _Miss _Kurenai tidak sedang berjaga di sana. Baginya, perpustakaan ini adalah rumah keduanya. Gadis itu lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam sendirian daripada berkumpul bersama teman-temannya untuk bergosip di kelas. Di tempat ini, dia lebih bebas berekspresi. Tidak ada gangguan ataupun suara-suara sumbang seperti yang sering dilontarkan padanya.

"_Ohayou_, _Miss_," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kabarku sangat baik. Hari ini rencananya proposal klub sastra yang kuajukan minggu lalu akan segera ditandatangani," lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sakura memang sudah lama berinisiatif membentuk sebuah klub sastra dengan kegiatan-kegiatan _indoor _yang bersifat edukatif. Menurutnya, saat ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk menghidupkan jiwa-jiwa sastra anak muda yang sudah lama redup. Lewat klub ini juga, Sakura bermaksud membuktikan ke semua orang bahwa tidak selamanya seorang _nerdy _adalah seorang antisosial.

"Ah, bagus sekali," puji _Miss _Kurenai senang. "Itu artinya, sebentar lagi perpustakaan ini akan ramai. Pihak sekolah mungkin akan berpikir lagi untuk menambah lebih banyak buku."

_Miss _Kurenai kemudian menarik kursi di depannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Kau sedang membaca apa?" tanyanya penasaran sambil meraih buku bersampul biru yang tergeletak menganggur di depannya

"Oh, itu." Sakura baru saja tersadar dengan keberadaan buku itu. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak sedang benar-benar membacanya, hanya tidak sengaja menemukannya terselip di salah satu rak. Baca saja kalau _Miss _mau."

_Miss _Kurenai mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Ini bukan milikmu?" tanyanya bingung. Wanita berambut hitam _wavy_ itu memerhatikan buku di tangannya dengan teliti. "Aku tidak pernah merasa menerima koleksi buku seperti ini. Buku ini bahkan tidak memiliki judul ataupun nama penerbit, dan tunggu." Ia membuka beberapa halaman pertama. "Isinya seperti catatan-catatan kecil dan puisi yang dikumpulkan jadi satu."

"Benarkah?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi buku itu lebih jelas.

.

_**Friday, June 14**_

_Haha,_

_bagaimana bisa aku sekonyol ini?_

_Aku kaku, aku dingin, aku tidak punya ekspresi._

_Aku hanya bisa memerhatikanmu dari jauh,_

_sesederhana itu._

_._

_**Saturday, June 15**_

_It's too hard to say hi,_

_you just sitting at the corner,_

_talking, laughing, and having fun._

_But I,_

_still here._

_Playing my guitar and being crazy because of you._

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pertanyaan _Miss _Kurenai yang diucapkan secara tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya. Gadis itu buru-buru menarik kepalanya kembali ke posisi semula. "Mm, bagus," katanya sedikit ragu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Pasti dia menulisnya dengan sepenuh hati," kata _Miss _Kurenai sambil membuka-buka halaman selanjutnya. "Tidak mungkin buku ini sengaja ditinggalkan di sini. Sebaiknya kita kembalikan saja ke tempat semula, siapa tahu pemiliknya adalah salah satu siswa di sekolah i—"

"Astaga!"

_Miss _Kurenai tersentak kaget. "Ada apa?"

Mata Sakura melebar ketika ia melihat ke arah pukul dua belas. Alih-alih menggubris pertanyaan _Miss _Kurenai, gadis itu malah seperti kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat ke ujung ruangan untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Gadis itu menghampiri setiap rak sambil mengecek bangku-bangku di barisan depan. _Miss _Kurenai yang khawatir melihat tingkah aneh Sakura segera menyusul di belakangnya—bahkan ikut mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu.

"Sudah tidak ada," desah Sakura kecewa. Suara langkahnya yang berat terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

_Miss _Kurenai berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau cari?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Seseorang," kata Sakura. "Aku mencari seseorang."

"Seseorang?" _Miss _Kurenai menghentikan langkahnya. "Siapa? Sejak tadi hanya ada kita berdua di sini."

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, perkataan _Miss _Kurenai barusan seperti menegaskan sesuatu.

"Tidak." Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia sudah ada di sini sebelum _Miss_ datang," katanya mantap.

"Kalau begitu…" _Miss _Kurenai mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang sering berkunjung ke sini. Tapi seingatnya, belum pernah ada siswa yang datang sepagi ini selain Sakura. Biasanya mereka berkunjung pada jam istirahat atau pulang sekolah, selebihnya mereka hanya lewat dan mengucapkan salam.

"Bagaimana?" desak Sakura gusar.

_Miss _Kurenai menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Boleh pinjam daftar absensi perpustakaan?" Sakura mencari cara lain.

"Percuma. Buku absensinya masih di tasku."

Gadis berambut _pink _gulali itu merasakan pundaknya melemas. Mana mungkin ia bisa menemukan laki-laki itu tanpa mengetahui namanya, sementara jumlah murid di sekolah ini mencapai ribuan. Ini benar-benar konyol, ia bahkan baru melihat orang itu sekali. Sepertinya dia tidak termasuk ke dalam salah satu jajaran siswa populer di KHS.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan orang itu?" tanya _Miss _Kurenai ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa dengan orang itu," kata Sakura. "Justru akulah yang penasaran dengannya."

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan dan tiba-tiba berhenti pada sebuah gitar akustik yang disandarkan di tepi jendela. "Sejak kapan ada gitar di perpustakaan?"

"Eh?" _Miss _Kurenai mengikuti arah mata Sakura. "Oh gitar itu," gumamnya pelan. "Seseorang dari klub musik menitipkannya ke sini kemarin lusa."

"Oh," Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Sebentar lagi kelasnya dimulai. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, _Miss_. Hinata pasti sudah menungguku."

"_Okay, Dear_. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Sakura segera membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Tanpa ia sadari, buku asing berwarna biru yang tadi sempat dibacanya bersama _Miss _Kurenai tidak sengaja ikut dimasukkannya. "_Ja ne_, _Miss!_" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan uring-uringan di sepanjang halaman sekolah dengan ekspresi wajah ditekuk seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, sementara langkah kakinya ada satu orang pun yang tahu kenapa Uchiha dingin itu terlihat murung, tapi yang jelas, ketika Sasuke sudah marah, langit akan ikut mendung.

Sebetulnya bukan kebiasaan Sasuke untuk menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi tertentu di muka umum. Tapi kali ini, laki-laki tampan itu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak terlihat marah. Ia baru saja kehilangan sebuah buku, sebuah buku rahasia yang berisi catatan-catatan kecil beserta lirik-lirik lagu hasil ciptaannya. Sebenarnya sama sekali bukan masalah baginya kalau buku itu dibaca oleh orang lain, karena toh di dalamnya tidak ada nama atau tanda apapun yang bisa merujuk ke identitasnya. Tapi masalahnya adalah, lirik-lirik lagu yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu harus hilang karena keteledorannya sendiri. Kemarin lusa, saat ia berkunjung ke perpustakaan untuk menitipkan gitar, dia iseng melihat-lihat dan membaca koleksi buku di sana dengan secara tidak sadar "menukarnya" dengan buku berwarna biru-nya. Sialnya, ketika keluar dari perpustakaan, Sasuke lupa membawa bukunya kembali. Ia malah baru teringat kemarin malam. Dan tadi pagi-pagi sekali, pemuda itu sudah mengeceknya kembali ke perpustakaan, tapi buku itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Yo, Sasuke!_ Ohayou!" _Sebuah tepukan khas dari seorang pemuda berambut nanas membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pemuda bermata _onyx _itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban.

"Hei, kenapa murung begitu?" Laki-laki di sampingnya tidak menyerah, ia malah merangkulkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" sergah Sasuke kasar. Beberapa siswa lain yang ada di sekitar mereka memerhatikan sambil cekikikan. "Kelakuan bodohmu itu bisa membuat kita jadi terlihat seperti…"

"Gay?" Pemuda bernama Naruto itu melanjutkan kalimat Sasuke dengan santai. Suara tawa tertahan dari para siswa yang diam-diam menguping semakin terdengar keras.

Entah ada isu dari mana, belakangan ini Sasuke digosipkan menjadi seorang gay karena selama ini pemuda itu tidak pernah terlihat jalan bersama seorang gadis. Sikap Sasuke sangat dingin terhadap siswi-siswi yang ketahuan menyukainya. Ia lebih memilih menjauhkan diri dari lingkungan sekitarnya dan sebisa mungkin seakan-akan "tidak terlihat" untuk menghindari ketenaran dan popularitas. Beberapa teman yang pernah satu SMP dengannya mungkin bisa memahami sikap Sasuke, tapi tidak dengan siswa-siswa lainnya. Mereka malah menyangka Sasuke tidak normal dan kelainan. Dugaan itu diperkuat dengan keberadaan Naruto—sahabatnya yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya

"Cih," cibir Sasuke tidak peduli. Persetan baginya memikirkan semua kabar omong kosong itu.

Pemuda bermata _onyx _itu mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memanggili namanya. Ia berniat segera kembali ke kelasnya dan tidur untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Tapi tiba-tiba, ketika pemuda itu akan menyeberangi lapangan basket, sepasang _emerald _tertangkap basah sedang mengawasinya dari pinggir lapangan. Pemilik mata itu adalah seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut _soft pink _sebahu yang sedang berdiri bersama temannya. Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat _shock_, mulutnya bahkan sampai setengah menganga saking terkejutnya.

"SASUKE, AWAS!"

Sebuah teriakan bariton terdengar melengking dari belakang pemuda berambut raven itu ketika ia berencana melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sasuke menoleh, sepintas ia melihat sebuah bola basket melayang di udara dengan kecepatan superkilat berada pada jarak setinggi kepalanya. Tetapi, sebelum laki-laki itu sempat menghindar dan berkomentar, bola berwarna oranye semu kemerah-merahan itu terlanjur menghantam wajah _stoic _-nya dengan cukup kurang ajar. Saat itu juga Sasuke merasakan kepalanya mati rasa. Hal terakhir yang sempat dilihatnya sebelum semua gelap adalah; gadis berkacamata di seberang itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya—persis seperti yang dilakukan tokoh utama di drama-drama Jepang saat menyelamatkan pujaan hatinya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Haloooo~ Readers sekalian, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini :')

Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita ini? Author menyadari masih banyak kekurangan di sini. Untuk itu, jangan lupa berbagi kritik dan sarannya yaaaa :')

Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
